Petits Delires pas entierement HP
by darkrogue1
Summary: Nouveau délire: dans les prisons d'azkaban et autres chansons. HarryPotter Guerre des étoiles. (x-wings) Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Matrix et Albator. Seigneur des Anneaux. ET. James Bond. Des délires pas comme les autres.
1. Est ce qu' Adron Rogue et phoenix

EST-CE QU' ADRON ROGUE....?  
  
Severus Rogue est interviewé sur son enfance et sa famille.  
  
  
_ Et je crois savoir que vous aviez des frères et soeurs. Combien déjà?  
  
_ Nous étions quatorze enfants. Je suis le deuxième. Mon père, Adron, et ma  
mère Atoire on nommé mon frère ainé Leader, parce qu'il était le premier né.  
Il paraît que j'avais un air boudeur à la naissance, et il m'ont appelé Severus.  
Pour les autres, ils ne se sont pas vraiment cassé la tête. Des numéros ont suffi.  
  
_Etiez-vous une famille très liée?  
  
_Assez, oui. Toute la famille se réunissait pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch  
le dimanche, et mon père nous entraînait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi doué que mes frères  
et soeurs sur un balai, un tapis, ou quoi que ce soit qui vole. Mais cela ne voulait pas  
dire que je ne participais pas.   
  
_ Après la mort de mon père, Leader nous a trouvé des retourneurs de temps pour aller   
voir le premier match de Quidditch du siècle. Mais le mien ne marchait pas. Et mes  
frères et soeurs ne sont jamais revenus.   
  
_Qu'avez-vous fait alors?  
  
_ Je suis allé voir un réparateur de l'allée des Embrumes. Il m'a vanté les mérites de   
son jeune fils qui savait réparer absolument tout ce qui était mécanique. En revenant plus  
tard, j'ai appris que son fils avait disparu avec le retourneur de temps, en testant  
l'efficacité de la réparation.  
  
_Et vous n'avez plus jamais entendu parlé d'eux?  
  
_ Non, sauf si l'on compte un collègue de Sybille Trelawney des USA, un certain Lucas, qui   
a déclaré les avoir vus, et qu'ils volaient toujours tout en ayant modifié leurs manches à   
balai . Mais je ne crois pas ces bonnimenteurs de Divination.  
  
_Et selon lui, où étaient-ils?  
  
_Très loin dans le passé. Attendez, si vous voulez la citation exacte, j'ai gardé sa lettre   
dans un coin.... Ah voilà "Ils se sont retrouvés il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie  
lointaine, très lointaine..."  
  
Ci joint l'arbre généalogique de la famille.  
  
ROGUE Adron ROGUE Atoire  
|  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
| | | | | | |  
Rogue Leader, Rogue Severus, Rogue un,Rogue deux,Rogue trois ..... Rogue onze, Rogue douze  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
LE PARTI CONTRE VOLDEMORT. NON. L'ORDRE DES PARTISANS. NON. EUH, DE L'AIDE SERAIT BIENVENUE...  
  
  
  
Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à s'élever contre les sorciers.  
Albus Dumbledore et quelques autres sorciers ont formé un groupe pour s'opposer  
à lui. Pourtant, ils rencontrent une difficulté inattendue: trouver un nom pour  
leur association. C'est le sujet de l'une de leurs discussions à Poudlard.  
  
Après avoir suggéré plusieurs noms comme le Parti Contre Voldemort (PCV), la société des   
sorciers libres (ssl), et l'ordre des partisans, les différents membres sont un peu   
découragés: ils cherchent un nom porteur, représentatif, mais aussi assez imagé.  
  
Soudain un étranger apparait dans la salle où ils se trouvent, comme par magie.  
( ben oui, c'est forcément magique: on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard!)  
Surpris, les sorciers se retournent vers lui, et tirent leurs baguettes, tandis que  
les questions fusent.  
  
_Comment êtes vous arrivé ici? On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard!  
_Qui êtes-vous? Et que venez vous faire ici?  
_Est-ce que vous avez une idée de nom pour une association comme la notre?  
_Etes-vous un espion de Vous-Savez-Qui?  
Mais c'est la voix calme de Dumbledore qui eut le dernier mot:  
_Voulez-vous du thé?  
  
  
Un peu perplexe, l'étranger décida de se présenter et de répondre du mieux possible.  
Et ainsi il dit d'une voix fière:  
_Je suis le Chevalier Ikki, du Phoenix.  
Puis il ajouta un peu penaud:  
_Je me suis fait envoyer dans une autre dimension. Auriez-vous s'il vous plaît les  
moyens de m'aider à retourner d'où je viens?  
  
Et ainsi, quelques heures et beaucoup d'explications plus tard, le chevalier Ikki était  
en possession d'un portoloin spécial pour le ramener chez lui, et le groupe de résistance  
contre Voldemort avait un nouveau nom:  
  
L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX.  
  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
LE RETOUR DU PHOENIX.  
  
  
Longtemps après, lors d'une autre réunion des membres de l'ordre du phoenix, quelqu'un  
apparut dans la salle.  
  
_Euh, bonjour.   
  
dit le nouvel arrivant, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore:  
  
_Auriez-vous encore un portoloin s'il vous plait?  
  
Plusieurs examplaires ayant été fabriqués la première fois, il ne fallut que quelque minutes  
avant que le chevalier Ikki du Phoenix ne reparte.  
  
.... C H A N G E M E N T D E D I M E N S I O N .............  
  
  
_ Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement! Sache qu'une attaque ne marche pas  
deux fois sur un chevalier du zodiaque. Et j'ai déjà été envoyé dans une autre dimension! 


	2. Précieuse invisibilité

OUI, UNE CAPE D'INVISIBILITE, C'EST PRECIEUX... MAIS IL Y A MIEUX.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
décembre 1991 : Dumbledore dit à Harry qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé les nuits  
  
précédentes devant le miroir du rised. (dialogue censuré de l'original)  
  
_ Comment savez-vous?...  
  
_ Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour devenir invisible.  
  
_ Ah? Comment faites-vous, alors ?  
  
_ C'est une longue histoire Harry.   
  
Dumbledore s'assit alors à côté de Harry.  
  
_ Vois-tu, Harry, il existe plusieurs dimensions, plusieurs univers si tu préfères, et nous   
  
vivons dans l'un d'entre eux. Un jour, nous avons reçu la visite d'un voyageur d'une autre  
  
dimension, moi et quelques amis. Nous l'avons aidé à rentrer chez lui, et alors, j'ai voulu  
  
voyager un peu dans d'autres dimensions aussi, par curiosité.  
  
  
  
J'ai fait une tentative, et suis arrivé dans un monde assez... chaud. Du moins, ce que j'en  
  
ai vu. En fait, j'étais quelque part sur une corniche dans un volcan. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu  
  
le temps de réfléchir, quelqu'un était en train de tomber vers la lave. Je l'ai fait léviter   
  
jusqu'à moi, mais il était déjà mort, probablement de peur. Il ressemblait assez à un   
  
strangulot, alors peut-être n'avait-il pas supporté la chaleur. Enfin bref, il avait un anneau  
  
dans la main qui semblait magique à première vue, je l'ai ramassé et j'ai décidé de rentrer  
  
ici: il faisait bien trop chaud...  
  
-- D A N S C E T T E A U T R E D I M E N S I O N A C E M O M E N T L A ---  
  
...Un seigneur des ténèbres hurla en sentant son pouvoir s'échapper...  
  
...la bataille tourna en faveur de ses ennemis...  
  
-- R E T O U R D A N S L E P R E S E N T ----  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sortit alors un anneau de sa poche:  
  
  
  
_ En fait, je me suis vite aperçu qu'entre autres choses, cet anneau rendait invisible son  
  
porteur.   
  
_ Et que fait-il d'autre ?   
  
Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise...  
  
_ Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup moins de mal à diriger l'école, professeurs et bureau des gouverneurs  
  
inclus, depuis que je l'ai. Et puis, je peux toujours savoir où est quelqu'un: professeur ou  
  
élève, ou autre. C'est très pratique, car cela m'a permis de te suivre ici, Harry. C'est un   
  
outil précieux. Mais je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé d'autres utilités ...  
  
_ Euh, croyez-moi, professeur Dumbledore, vous feriez mieux de ne pas chercher!  
  
L'interrompit hâtivement Harry.  
  
_ Ah? Demanda Dumbledore. Bon. Changeons de sujet, et revenons au miroir.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Un anneau pour les gouverner tous.  
  
Un anneau pour les trouver.  
  
Un anneau pour les amener tous.  
  
Et dans les ténèbres les lier.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Arthur à l'école des sorciers

ARTHUR ET MERLIN  
  
Points étranges dans Merlin l'Enchanteur de Disney:  
  
  
  
. Arthur 'Moustique' a environ 11 ans avant de rencontrer Merlin.  
  
  
  
. Merlin ressemble en tout point (ou presque) à Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
. Prenez Kay, son père, et la cuisinière, et vous avez la famille Dursley.  
  
  
  
. Arthur, une fois transformé en moineau, vole très bien, sans expérience précédente, et  
  
fait des figures accrobatiques.  
  
. Arthur se trompe de cheminée... et atterrit chez les méchants (ici Mme Mime).  
  
  
  
. Quand Archimède sauve Arthur, il prétend encore ne pas l'apprécier.  
  
(Merlin voit que Archimède, le hibou, a plongé dans l'eau pour sauver Har...,non, Arthur.   
  
Réponse de Archimède :   
  
-Non, je voulais le manger.) ( cf Severus Rogue)  
  
. Arthur est très très célèbre, surtout à la fin... et il ne peut pas sortir sans se faire   
  
reconnaître.  
  
Enfin bref, revoyez Merlin l'Enchanteur en pensant :   
  
Arthur 'Moustique' = Harry Potter  
  
Merlin = Albus Dumbledore  
  
Archimède = Severus Rogue  
  
Kay = Dudley Dursley  
  
Son père = Vernon Dursley  
  
La cuisinière = Petunia Dursley  
  
et vous serez partis pour quatrevingt-dix minutes de fou rire. 


	4. Matrix ensorceled et le retour d'Alastor

1  
  
M A T R I X E N S O R C E L E D .  
  
  
  
Néo a été recontacté par l'Oracle, et il se dirige vers le point de rendez-vous.  
  
Cependant, ce n'est pas la vieille femme qui l'attend cette fois-ci. C'est un vieil homme  
  
à la longue barbe blanche... méfiant, Néo s'approche.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Bonjour Néo. le salua le vieil homme  
  
  
  
_Qui êtes-vous?  
  
  
  
_Oh, Sibylle a eu un accident, je la remplace...de toute manière, nul besoin de connaitre le  
  
futur pour donner un message...et puis, nous nous ressemblons assez... au fait...   
  
  
  
... tu veux un sorbet citron?  
  
...Non? Ah, oui, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
A S U I V R E...  
  
--------  
  
  
  
  
  
ALB...NON ALASTOR.  
  
  
  
1997 Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Fol Oeil à cause de son oeil magique, est revenu à Poudlard  
  
pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Cependant, son métier était Auror, pas  
  
professeur, et ainsi, il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec les élèves.  
  
  
  
Un jour, il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, exaspéré.  
  
  
  
-Albus, je n'en peux plus...  
  
  
  
-Allons, Alastor, cela ne peut pas être si terrible. Tu as déjà affronté bien pire, non?  
  
  
  
Alors, Maugrey répondit:  
  
  
  
-Maintenant, tous les élèves arrivent en fredonnant ou pire en chantant à mes cours.  
  
  
  
Il semblait désolé.  
  
  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de si terrible. Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-Oh, si tu savais...  
  
-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent chanter de si terrible, je sais bien que la musique  
  
est une magie très puissante, mais quand même!  
  
  
  
Alastor Maugrey jeta à Dumbledore un regard noir de ses deux yeux, puis, à regret, entonna:  
  
  
  
  
  
'Il revient.... Alastor....  
  
Professeur téméraire...  
  
Il revient.... Alastor....  
  
Instruire les sorciers d'Angleterre!' 


	5. bus magiques en tous genres

TAXI  
  
  
  
SHPLÂÂÂAANNNGGG !!! :   
  
  
  
  
  
Dans une rue londonnienne, une auto-école venait de rencontrer un   
  
mur de briques.  
  
  
  
-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve, je vais craquer, j'aprends l'anglais,  
  
je pars de France pour ne plus avoir à Le revoir, et là, je tombe sur LUI !  
  
  
  
L'enseignant paraissait vraiment excedé. Il se reprit, et dit, en anglais  
  
cette fois au conducteur :   
  
  
  
-C'est quoi, aujourd'hui ?  
  
  
  
-Le mur de la bibliothèque !  
  
  
  
-Oui, çà, je le vois, mais pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
-Et bien, heu, il fallait le dire plus tôt !  
  
  
  
-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, la 5ème fois, la 5ème !  
  
  
  
Passe alors un touriste Marseillais :  
  
  
  
-La cinquième, allez, un petit courage, il n'en reste plus beaucoup à   
  
passer.  
  
  
  
L'enseignant, craquant à la vue de son ancien élève, ouvre la portière  
  
et part en courant, en laissant derrière lui une attestation de permis  
  
de conduire.   
  
  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Ernie dans le mur, pardon, Danlmur eut son permis,   
  
necessaire à la conduite du Magicobus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------   
  
  
  
  
  
ALLO ALBUS ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maintenant que Lord Voldie avait repris ses activités, Albus Dumbledore avait  
  
besoin d'un moyen pour que ses agents puissent le contacter à tout moment.  
  
  
  
Ainsi, il s'acheta une maison moldue, y installa le téléphone, qu'il relia magiquement  
  
au réseau de cheminette, afin qu'il puisse recevoir les appels directement à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Au cas où ses agents oublient son numéro de téléphone, il alla même jusqu'à se faire   
  
inscrire dans le bottin moldu. Oh, ce numéro commença à devenir très utile...  
  
  
  
  
  
... mais il avait un léger problème avec un nombre fou de faux numéros. Ainsi, il   
  
installa un répondeur filtrant, pour ne répondre qu'aux appels de ses agents: en tant  
  
que Directeur de Poudlard et de Chef de la Résistance, il n'avait pas le temps de répondre  
  
à des Moldus pour leur expliquer qu'ils avaient fait un faux numéro.  
  
  
  
Et ainsi, en fin de journée, il prit l'habitude d'écouter ces messages qui ne lui étaient  
  
pas adressés...  
  
  
  
Enfin...  
  
  
  
Au début, ils semblaient bien lui être adressés, à Albus... mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi  
  
tous ces gens pensaient qu'il était un génie en science moldue, et pourquoi tous ces gens,  
  
principalement des enfants d'ailleurs, lui demandaient des explications sur le fonctionnement  
  
des choses et de la nature.  
  
  
  
-Allo? Bonjour, je voudrais savoir comment les lézards captent la chaleur du soleil. Merci.  
  
  
  
-Allo Albus? Je n'ai pas très bien compris l'explication d'aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce exactement   
  
qu'une odeur?   
  
  
  
...et ainsi de suite. Albus Dumbledore fit alors passer ses messages en avance-rapide.  
  
  
  
-Allo Albus?   
  
  
  
-Allo Albus?  
  
  
  
-Allo Albus Magique?  
  
  
  
-Allo Albus, Albus Magique?  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En bref: il semblait que tout le monde veuille parler à Albus Magique. 


	6. Sda, starwars et matrix

Attention: le dernier délire de cette page, Néo Sorcier, utilise un élément du tome 5. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ce n'est pas très grave. Cet élément n'est vraiment pas important dans l'histoire. Le délire peut simplement vous paraître moins drôle, c'est tout.  
  
Tome 4: LE SEIGNEUR DE ..  
  
Lord Voldemort vient d'appeler ses Mangemorts en appuyant sur la Marque Sombre de Queudver. Les Mangemorts commencent à arriver et se répartissent en cercle autour de leur maître. Frappé d'une idée subite, Harry se met à rire de manière incontrôlée. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de saluer ses Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande:  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?  
  
Et Harry Potter, entre deux éclats de rire, s'esclaffe en regardant Lord Voldemort au milieu de son Cercle de Serviteurs:  
  
-C'est le Seigneur de l'Anneau !!!  
  
------------------------  
  
VOLDIE WAN KENOBI  
  
Lord Voldemort a toujours craint Albus (Percival Wulfric Brian) Dumbledore, car ce dernier est bien plus puissant que lui. Cependant, Albus (P.W.B.) Dumbledore n'a jamais essayé de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi? C'est simple, et Dumbledore nous l'a expliqué lui-même :  
  
-Vous avez bien vu ce qui est arrivé quand il s'est prit le Sortilège de Mort qu'il avait lancé à Harry: Son corps a 'disparu' mais il est resté en esprit. Alors je ne vais pas le tuer ni le terrasser à nouveau : sinon il deviendrait encore plus puissant.  
  
------------------------  
  
NEO SORCIER  
  
Quelque part dans la Matrice, un rebelle un peu spécial a perdu son téléphone portable. En fait, c'est un de ces fichus agents qui l'a fait exploser. Pourtant, il doit absolument contacter l'opérateur de son vaisseau : il voudrait le renfort de quelqu'un pour une mission où deux personnes sont nécessaires. Oui, d'accord, il est spécial, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il peut faire des miracles. enfin si, mais pas tourner deux volants à deux bouts opposés d'une pièce en même temps. Surtout si les dit-volants sont des programmes spéciaux. Enfin bref: il faut qu'il trouve une cabine téléphonique pour contacter son opérateur.  
  
Dans la petite rue paumée où il était, il s'avança alors vers la seule cabine téléphonique en vue. La machine était posée de travers dans la cabine pleines de tags, mais Néo était sûr que le téléphone était en état de marche, il tapa alors le numéro de l'opérateur. 062442.. et soudain, une voix froide retentit dans la cabine téléphonique.  
  
« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Enoncez s'il vous plaît votre nom et la raison de votre visite. »  
  
« Euh, Néo, euh, je voudrais joindre mon opérateur ou m'adjoindre un coéquipier. »  
  
« Merci » fit la voix « Visiteur, prenez s'il vous plait le badge et attachez le sur le devant de vos robes. »  
  
Là, Néo était bien ennuyé, il n'avait pas de robes ! Mais lorsqu'un badge tomba de la partie du téléphone qui rendait habituellement la monnaie, il le regarda quand même. Il était écrit dessus:  
  
' Néo, Auror en Mission au Bureau des Liaisons Interministérielles .'  
  
Et la cabine qui lui semblait maintenant être vraiment détraquée commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol.  
  
À suivre.. 


	7. Todesser mussen dienen chanson

Prenez ' Kosaken mussen reiten', (ou en anglais cossaks must ride) chanté par Ivan Rebroff (extraits gratuits sur   
  
fnac.com par exemple) pour avoir la musique, et imaginez les troupes mangemorts en train de défiler au pas, avec les paroles ci-dessous.  
  
Todesser mussen dienen  
  
Eh warum, siehst-du sternen klar? (Eh, pourquoi vois-tu clairement les étoiles?)  
  
Drinnen gliet der Zauber. (A l'intérieur luit un sortilège )  
  
Aus der Fernen sieht man das Signal. (Dans le lointain, on voit le signal )   
  
Alle Herzen jubeln im Choral. (Tous les coeurs se réjouissent en choeur )  
  
Eh, Eh, Eh! (Eh, Eh, Eh ! )  
  
Todesser müssen dienen (Les mangemorts doivent servir )  
  
Der ganzes leben dienen (Toute leur vie, servir )  
  
Bis ihr Master verschwind (Jusqu'à ce que leur maître disparaisse )  
  
Weil sie dazu (Parce que pour cela )  
  
Geboren sind. (Ils sont nés )  
  
Todesser müssen dienen (Les mangemorts doivent servir )  
  
Der ganzes leben dienen (Toute leur vie, servir )  
  
Bis ihr Master verschwind (Jusqu'à ce que leur maître disparaisse )  
  
Weil sie dazu (Parce que pour cela )  
  
Geboren sind. (Ils sont nés )  
  
Und wir jagen den Muggeln 'nauf (Et nous chassons les Moldus vers le haut )  
  
Hoch und steig der Nebel auf. (En haut, dans les pentes jusqu'au dessus des nuages)  
  
Und wie Hexen schlagen aus das Wand. (Et, comme les sorts partent de la baguette )  
  
Uns gehört das grosse weite Land (Le grand et large pays nous appartient )   
  
Eh, Eh, Eh! (Eh, Eh, Eh ! )  
  
Todesser müssen dienen (Les mangemorts doivent servir )  
  
Der ganzes leben dienen (Toute leur vie, servir )  
  
Bis ihr Master verschwind (Jusqu'à ce que leur maître disparaisse )  
  
Weil sie dazu (Parce que pour cela )  
  
Geboren sind. (Ils sont nés )  
  
Todesser müssen dienen (Les mangemorts doivent servir )  
  
Der ganzes leben dienen (Toute leur vie, servir )  
  
Bis ihr Master verschwind (Jusqu'à ce que leur maître disparaisse )  
  
Weil sie dazu (Parce que pour cela )  
  
Geboren sind. (Ils sont nés )  
  
Einer fragt wo wir morgen sind. (Quelqu'un demande ou nous serons demain)  
  
Weder beim foltern einen Kind (En train de torturer un enfant )  
  
Oder beim werfen grunen Licht (Ou de lancer de la lumière verte )  
  
Aber wir wissen es doch ja nicht. (Mais nous ne le savons pas )  
  
Eh, Eh, Eh! (Eh, Eh, Eh ! )  
  
Todesser müssen dienen (Les mangemorts doivent servir )  
  
Der ganzes leben dienen (Toute leur vie, servir )  
  
Bis ihr Master verschwind (Jusqu'à ce que leur maître disparaisse )  
  
Weil sie dazu (Parce que pour cela )  
  
Geboren sind. (Ils sont nés )  
  
Todesser müssen dienen (Les mangemorts doivent servir )  
  
Der ganzes leben dienen (Toute leur vie, servir )  
  
Bis ihr Master verschwind (Jusqu'à ce que leur maître disparaisse )  
  
Weil sie dazu (Parce que pour cela )  
  
Geboren sind. (Ils sont nés )  
  
Remarque de Voldemort : Jusqu'à ce que leur maitre disparaisse ! Non, mais ca va pas du tout ca !  
  
QUI a écrit cette fichue chanson ?  
  
Severus Rogue : Mais, maître, vous êtes immortel ! Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Voldemort (au choix) : 1 Ah oui, c'est vrai.   
  
(en pensant en croisant les doigts: 'pas encore mais j'espère bien réussir')  
  
2 DOLORIS !!!  
  
3 Grmbl.  
  
Note des auteurs: Merci à Severus Rogue de nous avoir couverts. 


	8. délires cinématographiques

MARAUDEUR 00,7 (la virgule a été ajoutée par Sirius ) (Lily conseille de la mettre au moins un cran avant)

Un soir à Poudlard, sur les terrains à l'extérieur, attirée par une lettre anonyme, Lily est en danger, un gros chien noir la menace (eh quoi, Sirius me rend un service, et alors?). Elle commence à sortir sa baguette lorsque soudain surgit un cervidé (de sa cervelle, ajoute Lily) qui repousse le chien d'un grand coup de bois. Alors, Lily effarée dit:

« Mais, euh ? »

Et le cerf de se transformer et de répondre:

« Qui suis-je? Je me présente, My name is Prongs, James Prongs**. »

PLAF!!!! Notre héros (zéro oui! Selon Lily) se prend une baffe bien envoyée par Lily, qui s'écrie:

« Tiens, pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps! Idiot sans cervelle! C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette lettre, j'ai reconnu l'écriture! Et si tu es un animagus, je mettrais ma main au feu ( eh, je ne risquais rien, les sortilèges gèle-flamme ça existe pour une raison, non? dit Lily) que ce gros chien noir qui a d'ailleurs bien besoin d'un régime est Sirius!!! » Et elle tourna les talons.

« Waou! Quels talents de contre-espionnage! » s'exclama Rémus qui arrivait tout juste.

Et Sirius eu le dernier mot:

« Ouais, l'espionne sulfureuse à jeté un froid. »

**Prongs est Cornedrue en anglais.

-----------------------

SOUVENIRS

Tome 2: Harry Potter a trouvé un journal dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

D'après la date qu'on arrivait encore à lire sur la couverture, il était vieux de cinquante ans. Harry l'ouvrit avec avidité. La première page portait un nom tracé dans une encre qui avait un peu bavé: T.E. Jedusor.

-Attends, dit Ron, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Je connais ce nom…

T. E…. T. E...T. Ah oui! C'est le film que papa nous a emmené voir dans un cinétruc moldu! Celui qui voulait tout le temps phélétoner ! Si ça se trouve, c'est le journal de l'acteur principal!

-Mais non, c'est impossible, dit Hermione. Ca ne colle pas coté date, et puis, le film, c'est E. T. et non pas T. E.

-----------------------

LE PERE CONTRE-ATTAQUE 

Lucius Malfoy a décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le grand jour: il allait convaincre son fils de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, pour que, avec son aide, il puisse enfin prendre la place de Voldemort.

Aussi, il commence à en parler raisonnablement avec lui, mais Drago refuse:

« Pourquoi? Ici, je suis logé, nourri, blanchi, je fais rien et je suis riche. Pourquoi me fatiguer? »

Après quelques minutes de pourparlers, Lucius Malfoy décide d'employer les grands moyens:

« Rejoins moi, mon fils, ensemble nous règnerons sur l'Angleterre... »

Et Drago de rétorquer:

« … nan papa j'ai vu le film, c'est sur la Galaxie. »

« Hein, quoi? Tu regards des films moldus maintenant?!? »

« Qui, moi? Non, pourquoi? » dit Drago, essayant de paraître innocent.

« Eh, comment tu as eu la citation autrement hein? ….. » 

« Bon, bon d'accord, j'avoue… je fais comme mon père sur ce point là. »

Et Lucius, découragé, tourna le dos en marmonnant:

« Faudra que je parle à Severus, il déteint trop sur toi… toujours raison. »

« Pfff!! » fit Drago après que son père fut sortit. « J'ai eu chaud. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas demandé avec qui j'avais été voir ce film! »

-----------------------

MORT Y A : 

Tome 5: Lord Voldemort et Albus….Dumbledore se battent devant la fontaine de Brethren.

Dumbledore avait tiré sa baguette et l'avait agitée comme on brandit un fouet. Une longue flamme mince s'envola de la pointe; elle s'enroula autour de Voldemort et de son bouclier. Un instant, il sembla que Dumbledore avait gagné, mais…

…Voldie agrandit sa baguette en un long bâton, suffisamment long pour en frapper le sol. En un terrible grondement le sol s'ouvrit, et Voldie tomba dans le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, exultant déjà d'entraîner Dumbledore vers une mort certaine. En effet, bien que Dumbledore ait rompu le fouet de feu, la crevasse s'avance vers ses pieds, l'entoure, il semble perdu.

Soudain, le sourire de Voldie se transforme en grimace, en effet, Dumbledore reste debout là-haut, même si ses pieds sont déjà dans le vide… lévitant. Quoi?

-Et oui, désolé mon cher, je connaissais le truc. Et puis, franchement, je suis déjà blanc.

Et Voldemort poursuivit alors sa chute dans le gouffre sans fin.


	9. ATTENTION TOME 5 Fred et George au futur...

LES AVENTURES DE F&G AU FUTUROSCOPE: LE PARC EUROPEEN DES E-MAGES

Eté 2003. Fred et George Weasley sont venu visiter le parc européen des e-mages.

Arrivés avec les moldus par l'entrée principale, F&G se retrouvèrent devant la porte principale. Arrivés à l'heure d'ouverture et voyant que rien ne bougeait, ils décidèrent d'accélérer un peu les choses. Aussi, Fred sortit ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone portable de sa poche. En effet, ils avaient amélioré leurs fausses baguettes au point d'en transformer de vraies. 

Il composa alors le numéro magique:

064224... Et attendit le déclenchement, puis dit à voix haute: 

-Alloo? Mora?

Et la porte commença à s'ouvrir devant la foule qui s'engouffra alors dans le parc.

---------

Ayant décidé d'aller directement voir le plus grand écran, ils se dirigèrent vers leur première attraction.

Cependant, une fois arrivés, pour éviter la presse à l'entrée, les deux jumeaux transplanèrent directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où George eut le temps de faire une légère modification à l'insu de son frère.

Et ainsi, à l'heure du début de l'attraction, le personnel du parc fit attendre les spectateurs…

…puis évacuer la salle à cause d'un problème technique.

Fred se tourna alors vers George d'un air indigné:

-George! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?

Avec un sourire en coin, ce dernier répondit en essayant de paraître le moins innocent possible:

-Moi? Moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je suppose que les pandas ne veulent simplement pas retourner sur la pellicule!

---------

Après cela, ils décidèrent de continuer « normalement » à visiter des attractions… jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Après avoir payé leur repas dans la monnaie moldue locale, F&G se restaurèrent pour récupérer de leurs efforts.

-Eh ! George! 

-Oui?

-T'as vu les verres? On peut pas attraper la goutte du fond !

-Hein?

-Ce fichu verre à pied est bombé, on ne peut pas attraper la goutte du fond…et puis regarde, c'est mal fichu…moi, ça va encore, mais Rogue ne pourrait jamais boire là-dedans avec son pif !

---------

Et plus tard, ils allèrent voir le film sur la station spatiale internationale, et, se regardant, ils décidèrent d'aller transplaner là-haut pour vérifier la beauté de la véracité du spectacle.

Ainsi, ils se matérialisèrent d'abord dans un avion de ligne, sous les yeux éberlués de l'hôtesse de l'air…qui eut quand même le temps de servir à Fred le soda qu'il réclamait avant de s'évanouir lorsqu'ils disparurent à nouveau pour l'étage supérieur.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, F&G purent s'extasier devant la Terre vue de l'espace.

-Waoh! Superbe! 

-Ouais, ils devraient mettre des fenêtres comme cela au ministère, ça attirerait plus de monde.

Et après s'être émerveillés quelques minutes, ils revinrent dans le parc des e-mages par le même chemin, Fred rendant au passage son verre à l'hôtesse…

Et ainsi, une fois de retour les pieds sur terre, même avec la tête dans les nuages, F&G conversaient toujours de l'espace.

Et George enchaîna sur les dangers du métier d'astronaute.

-Ouais! répliqua Fred. Moi, je lirais en détail le contrat d'assurance vie! Imagine s'il faut retrouver le corps! ( Ils faisaient référence à un des films qu'ils avaient vu dans la matinée : les ailes du courage)

-Ouais! Et tu sais, quand la navette s'est scratchée il y a quelques mois, il paraît qu'ils n'ont retrouvé que quelques débris épars, et entre autres un bout de doigt.

-Eh! Mais c'est vrai ça! Un bout de doigt, ça compte pour l'assurance vie?

-A en croire le Ministère oui, ça doit bien faire 15 ans qu'ils la reversent à Mme Pettigrow.

-Eh ! Mais c'est intéressant, ça!

-Oui, ça pourrait servir.

---------

Puis F&G décidèrent d'aller voir l'autre film ayant pour thème le cosmos, et Fred transplana sans prévenir.

Repliant son plan, George le rejoignit.

-Eh bien! Tu en as mis du temps!

-Hein? Je regardais le plan, c'est quand même plus facile quand on sait où l'on va!

Et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de planétarium qui les déçut beaucoup, jusqu'au moment où, soudain, ils se regardèrent, éberlués.

-Qu'est-ce que ça nous fait d'être apparentés à Sirius où à Alpha le Centaure? répéta Fred.

Regardant attentivement ses bras, ses mains, puis ses pieds, George répondit:

-Sirius , d'accord, on était au courant, mais,…un centaure? Aux dernières nouvelles j'ai des mains et des pieds, pas des sabots!

Puis ils passèrent au pavillon 'Quoi qu'il ad Vienne', et, dans la file d'attente, trouvèrent dommage le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fantômes. En effet, ces derniers sont généralement rafraîchissants.

---------

Puis ils passèrent à un autre film en trois dimensions, où ils furent agréablement surpris d'être guidés par Mme Figg, qui expliquait assez bien la magie, mélange d'art et de science… d'ailleurs elle appréciait très fortement sa baguette, mais elle avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à s'en servir.

Eh oui, les médicaments contre la maladie des crack mols ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point.

Se concentrant sur le spectacle, les deux jumeaux se laissèrent emporter par l'histoire jusqu'au moment où Gred saisit le bras de son jumeau en s'exclamant: « Regarde!!!! »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, tout explosait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-L'explosion, c'était couru! 

-Pourquoi?

-A l'entrée de ce monde, c'était marqué « Oldies' Backstage » et je suis sûr que les bugs avaient bouffé le V: c'était Voldie's Backstage.

---------

Puis F&G se dirigèrent vers le spectacle aquatique, et lorsque les jets d'eau jaillirent, les jumeaux décidèrent de se désillusionner mutuellement avant d'aller voler à balai parmi les jets pour se rafraîchir.

Forge frappa alors la tête de son jumeau mais rien n'arriva.

-Zut, il a fait trop chaud! L'oeuf est dur!

-Hé! 

-OK. Ca va.

Et il désillusionna finalement son frère correctement, avec sa baguette.

---------

Puis, pour faire plaisir à Fred, ils retournèrent voir les pandas sur l'écran géant, et cette fois, les pandas semblaient être restés sur la pellicule.

Après cela, F&G se dirigèrent vers un cinéma dynamique, dans la file d'attente duquel se trouvait un gigantesque serpent.

-Fais-le bouger! dit Gred à Forge.

Ce dernier tapota le serpenta de son téléphone portable en disant: 

-Ksss, ksss bouge !

Et le serpent se mit à bouger!

-Oops!

Quand la panique se fut dissipée chez les moldus et que le serpent eut repris sa place habituelle, les deux jumeaux enchaînèrent les trois cinémas dynamiques, et l'un d'eux eut ce commentaire:

-Mouais, je préfère encore les portoloins pour voyager!

---------

Et finalement, F&G, en passant devant le pavillon de la magie, pour la dernière séance, décidèrent d'entrer.

Après avoir noté avec intérêt les références bibliographiques du magicien en titre, ils entrèrent dans une salle très humide.

Se demandant s'ils devaient rassembler cette vapeur humide en nuages de pluie, ils décidèrent finalement de s'en abstenir, de peur de créer un nouveau problème technique et de rater ainsi l'occasion de voir la magie moldue.

Pourtant, lorsque les magicien se présenta, en apparaissant (comme) par magie derrière un écran de papier, F&G se regardèrent, surpris:

Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé là sans avoir transplané, n'est-ce pas?

Mais ce fut lorsque l'assistante du magicien parut qu'ils comprirent ce qui se passait.

-Ca alors! s'exclama George à voix basse. Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione travaillait en France!

-Si, pour payer ses études. Elle doit étudier au centre d'enseignement juste à côté. Eh bien au moins, maintenant, nous savons où elle est. Allez, chut! Regarde ce qu'ils font.

…

Et plus tard, quand Hermione entra dans une boite que le magicien diminua de taille puis transperça de lames:

-Whaouh! C'est impossible à moins d'être animagus et de se transformer en un petit animal. Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione en était une!

Puis à la fin du spectacle, et déjà un peu fatigués, ils transplanèrent en coulisses pour saluer Hermione et passer quelque temps avec elle.

Elle alla en effet voir le spectacle nocturne avec eux, avant qu'ils ne retournent chez eux, pleins de nouvelles idées de farces et d'illusions.


	10. a vos bouquinsréférencesATTENTION TOME5

FOUDRE OYEZ 

Comme vous avez pu le constater dans certains livres traitant de magie, les sorciers ont fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la découverte de la sorcellerie. En effet, voyez les premiers sorciers tels Merlin: bien qu'il connaisse plusieurs sortes de magie, il doit se débrouiller pour manier un immense bâton. Pas toujours très pratique. Ainsi, les sorciers ont réalisé une avancée similaire à celle des moldus dans l'électronique: la miniaturisation. C'est ainsi qu'au vingtième siècle, on retrouve des baguettes de quinze à quarante centimètres. Et on peut sans doute prévoir, que, dans bien longtemps.... on pourra faire apparaître des éclairs ou faire léviter la matière rien qu'en agitant les doigts. La science-fiction l'a déjà prédit. A nous de rendre le futur possible.

-------------------------- 

LE RETOUR DE HARRY

Dans un futur assez proche, sur une grande île pas si lointaine que ça. Lord Voldemort a continué à utiliser Queudver de manière assez physique, et il lui manque d'autres membres, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a remplacés par des prothèses d'argent. Harry s'est de nouveau retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et bien que Pettigrow ait grièvement blessé Harry, il ne l'a pas tué sur le champ, ce qui a permis à Harry de s'enfuir une fois de plus... 

De retour à Poudlard, Harry Potter discute avec Dumbledore, et au cours de la conversation, le sujet se tourne vers Peter Pettigrow et ses nouvelles actions qui terrorisent les sorciers. En effet, une fois que son existence est devenue publique, Voldemort n'a plus hésité à l'envoyer très souvent en mission. Du coup, Dumbledore regrette que Pettigrow ne soit pas mort la dernière fois qu'il l'a croisé.

Harry, qui a senti que Pettigrow le laissait volontairement en vie, réplique:

-Il y a encore du bon en lui.

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête.

-J'ai cru aussi, dans le passé (cf tome 3 chapitre 22), qu'il pourrait être ramené du bon côté. Mais cela ne pouvait être. Désormais, il est plus une machine qu'un homme.

Harry saisit parfaitement ce que Dumbledore lui disait: il souhaitait la mort de Pettigrow.

-Je ne peux pas tuer un ex-ami de mon père! s'insurgea-t-il en secouant violemment la tête. Et puis il m'a laissé en vie.

-Dans ce cas, Voldemort a déjà gagné. soupira Dumbledore.

Et Hermione, qui écoutait la conversation, et avait une impression grandissante de déjà-vu, l'interrompit.

-Oui, parce que quoi que vous disiez, je ne suis pas sa soeur jumelle!

-------------------------- 

LES TOILES MYSTERIEUSES… (histoire un peu tintin )

(Titre tome 5) L'Auror qui était parti en mission scientifique pour explorer le nouveau monde découvert derrière la toile découverte il y a deux ans, et qui est désormais sous surveillance au Département des Mystères, pourrait ne revenir que dans quelques années. En effet, on apprend qu'un nouveau sorcier a été envoyé pour le ravitailler, il s'agirait d'un certain Sirius. Nous n'avons pas pu apprendre son nom de famille.


	11. Kalinka malinka

L'art de faire les potions est un art compliqué, demandant de la précision et de la coordination, c'est pourquoi nous avons demandé un exemple à Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions à Poudlard.  
  
Celui-ci a proposé de nous démontrer la fabrication d'une des potions les plus compliquées dont il ait besoin en ce moment. Celle-ci est très compliquée, en effet, pour que cette potion soit efficace, il faut que chaque ingrédient soit ajouté au bon moment, et dans l'ordre, suivant un enchaînement très rapide.  
  
Mais Severus Rogue n'est pas un Maître de Potions pour rien: pour réussir cette potion, il suit le rhytme d'une chanson, que voici. ( Sur l'air de 'Kalinka Malinka', chant russe qui va en s'accélérant).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GUAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanine, alcaline, naphtaline et patte de rat.  
  
On touille là, algues marines, de la farine de camélia,   
  
patine de cuisine, cytosine et pétunia.  
  
On touille là, un peu d'chitine, de la farine de bégonia,   
  
tymine, clémentine, et épine d'acacia.   
  
On touille là, d'la nectarine, d'la mélanine et du rafia  
  
Eeeeettt puuuiiiiisss  
  
  
  
Trois tasses de chocoooolat, deux fioles de ratafia.  
  
On mélange bien le tout. Voilà.  
  
Eeeeeeeetttttttttttttt on mélange en sens inverse deux fois  
  
RAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacine d'églantine, yeux d'lapine et queue de chat.  
  
On touille là, orange sanguine, et des racines de lilas,   
  
une couche fine de parafine, qu'on combine à d'l'orangeat.  
  
On touille là, du riz de chine, de la farine de mimosa.  
  
Bibine : une bassine, et racine de séquoïa.  
  
On touille là, d'la sécotine, d'l'albumine on mélange ça.  
  
EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt puiiss  
  
On regarde boubouboubouboubouboulliir  
  
Ca doit devenir tout noir. Puis on arrête de chauffer;   
  
Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
HHmmmmm hmhmhmhmhmhm.(rire maléfique et satisfait)  
  
Il ne reste plus qu'à ranger tou-ou-out ça.  
  
BAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassine de soupline, et un peu de détergent.  
  
On laisse ça, et on confine, le contenu de son chaudron,   
  
en fiole, en bouteille ou en bocal à conserver.  
  
On frotte ça, pour que ça brille, sans oublier l'eau comme solvant,  
  
une couche fine de patine, qu'on combine à du cirage.  
  
On rince ça, une bassine, deux bassines ET VOILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est prêt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci à Severus Rogue de nous avoir montré la fabrication d'une lotion de bronzage-instantané. 


	12. Havah Nagila

Un jeune homme vient de recevoir sa lettre de convocation pour devenir Mangemort. En effet, il devra démontrer qu'il sait lancer les trois Impardonnables devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'être accepté. Pour fêter cela, il va boire dans un bar russe, puis en fin de soirée, en sortant du bar, décide de s'entraîner un peu... 

Malheureusement, les nombreuses vodka qu'il a prises et la musique entraînante qu'il a écoutée toute la soirée n'aident pas....

( Sur la musique de Havah Nagila)

Abra...Kadabra

Abra...Kadabra.

Non ça va pas c'est Avada.

Ava...Dakevra

Ava...Dakevra

Non c'est pas ça c'est Kedavra.

Ava...Dakadavra

Ava...Dakadavra

Ava...Daka Pourquoi ça marche pas.

Ava...Deca c'est ça

Ava...Deca D'Avra.

Ava...Deca pourquoi j'fais du café ! 

Oh! Rouh! Oh! Rouh!Ah be ! C'est vraiment chaud le café ! Faudrait pas le renverser. Si j'lui apportais, y s'rai p'tet moins faché contre moi. J'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai.... 

Sinon j'chrai jamais un mangemort.

Avra...Dakabra

Avra...Dakabra.

Non ça va pas c'est Avada.

Ava...Dakebra

Ava...Dakebra

Non c'est pas ça c'est Kedavra.

Ava...Dakadavra

Ava...Dakadavra

Ava...Daka Pourquoi ça marche pas.

Ava...Deca c'est ça

Ava...Deca D'Avra.

Ava...Deca pourquoi j'fais du café ! 

Oh! Rouh! Oh! Rouh!Ah be ! C'est vraiment chaud le café ! Faudrait pas le renverser. Si j'lui apportais, y s'rai p'tet moins faché contre moi. J'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai, j'y arriv'rai.... 

J'ai renversé le café .... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Aie!


	13. rock my soul

'Rock my soul', version Severus Rogue.

****

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant une assemblée de Mangemorts et quelques détraqueurs (_Choeur en italique) _soupçonne Severus Rogue de le trahir. Ce dernier s'explique. 

Why don't you rob my soul

Pourquoi ne volez vous pas mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Why don't you rob my soul

Oh robing of my soul 

oh, le vol de mon âme

I would not be a traitor (_Ohhhhhhh_)

Je ne serais pas un traitre

I tell you the reason why(_Ohhhhhhh_)

Je vais vous en dire la raison

I'm afraid, My Lord might call me (_Sweet Lord_)

J'aurais peur que mon Maître m'appelle _(Doux Seigneur_)

And I wouldn't be ready to go

Et je ne serais pas prêt à partir

Oh do it if you want my soul

Oh, faites le si vous voulez (prendre) mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Pourquoi ne volez vous pas mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Why don't you rob my soul

Oh robing of my soul 

oh, le vol de mon âme

I would not be a liar (_Ohhhhhhh_)

Je ne serais pas un menteur

I tell you the reason why(_Ohhhhhhh_)

Je vais vous en dire la raison

I'm afraid, My Lord might call me (_Sweet Lord_)

J'aurais peur que mon Maître m'appelle (_Doux Seigneur_)

And I wouldn't be ready to go

Et je ne serais pas prêt à partir

Oh do it if you want my soul

Oh, faites le si vous voulez (prendre) mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Pourquoi ne volez vous pas mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Why don't you rob my soul

Oh robing of my soul 

oh, le vol de mon âme

I would not be a cheater (_Ohhhhhhh_)

Je ne serais pas un tricheur

I tell you the reason why(_Ohhhhhhh_)

Je vais vous en dire la raison

I'm afraid, My Lord might call me (_Sweet Lord_)

J'aurais peur que mon Maître m'appelle (_Doux Seigneur_)

And I wouldn't be ready to go

Et je ne serais pas prêt à partir

Oh do it if you want my soul

Oh, faites le si vous voulez (prendre) mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Pourquoi ne volez vous pas mon âme

Why don't you rob my soul

Why don't you rob my soul

Oh robing of my soul 

oh, le vol de mon âme


	14. nobody knows

"Nobody Knows", modifié... à la sauce Severus Rogue.

****

Devant Dumbledore

Nobody knows all the trouble I've seen, 

Personne ne connaît tous les troubles que j'ai vu

Nobody knows but you sir,

Personne sauf vous, monsieur

Nobody knows all the trouble I've seen, 

Personne ne connaît tous les troubles que j'ai vu

Glory Alleluiah (Parce qu'autrement je serais à Askaban!)

(Nobody knows all the trouble I've seen, )

Yeah, a lot of trouble goes around these days

Oui, y'a beaucoup de troubles en ce moment

Seems like everybody is sick, sick, sick

On dirait que tout le monde est malade, malade, malade... (eh, avec les potions de Londubat et de Potter, c'est sûr!)

And I'm right in there with them

Et je suis juste là, avec eux ( à distribuer des antidotes)

Well there is one thing that is for sure

Eh bien, une seule chose est sure

In those crimes, it's always Potter the culprit

Dans ces crimes, c'est toujours Potter le coupable

Sometimes you need help

Des fois, on a besoin d'aide (Potter en l'occurence)

That's when you look up , you know

C'est à ce moment là qu'on lève les yeux au ciel , vous savez (oui, d'exaspération)

****

Devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres _( qui parle en italique_)

Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I down

Dès fois je suis debout, des fois pas. ( Evidemment, quand je salue le Seigneur des Ténèbres...)

(_That will be_) , Oh yes My Lord

__

(Cela sera) , Oh oui, Mon Maître (Mieux vaut toujours dire oui, on ne sait jamais)

Sometimes I 'm almost to the ground

Dès fois je touche presque le sol ( les courbettes à mon âge, ça commence à bien faire)

(_well done you_) Yes My Lord (_Go pray god in hell_)

(_Très bien) _Oui mon Maître (_Va prier dieu en enfer!!)_

Oh don"t you see me going lonesome

Oh, vous ne me verrez pas triste d'être seul

(_That will be_) , Oh yes My Lord

(_Cela sera) _, Oh, oui, Mon Seigneur ( De toute façon , si je ne dis pas oui, c'est Doloris qui m'attends, alors....)

I have much trials if done below.

J'ai traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, même si c'était en cachette

(_well done you) _Yes My Lord

__

(Très bien) Oui, Mon Seigneur ( de toute façon, il préfère les missions réussies...)

....

****

Plus tard, avec Dumbledore

(Nobody knows all the trouble I've seen, )

Yeah, everybody is always singing the blues about no troubles

Oui, tout le monde chante toujours le blues, et dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème ( C'est le cas de Fudge en tout cas)

The thing to do is to get with the big boss, that's right

Le truc, c'est d'être bien avec le big boss, c'est vrai ( et de tous les côtés, autrement, pourquoi je ferais du lèche-botte à Fudge dans le tome 3, hein?)

Look up sometimes

Et de lever les yeux quelques fois... ( pour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et savoir quand il commence à vraiment se fâcher)

Nobody knows all the trouble I've seen, 

Personne ne connaît tous les troubles que j'ai vu

And I'm gonna blab to nobody about it either

Et je ne vais pas non plus en parler à tout bout de champ à qui que ce soit

I know where I can get help when I need it

Je sais où trouver de l'aide quand j'en ai besoin (oui, je sais, il va me dire que si j'ai un problème je peux toujours venir le voir, que sa porte m'est ouverte...)

yes sir, everytime, every time

Oui, Monsieur, à chaque fois, à chaque fois ..... mais.....

Maybe you had better cry

Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de pleurer (parce que là, ça a l'air perdu d'avance)


	15. dans les prisons d'askaban et autres cha...

Dans les prisons d'Azkaban  
  
Dans les prisons d'Azkaban Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan  
  
Dans les prisons d'Azkaban y avait un prisonnier  
  
y avait un prisonnier  
  
Personne ne le vient voir  
  
Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan  
  
Personne ne le vient voir  
  
que l'ministre des sorciers  
  
que l'ministre des sorciers  
  
Un jour il lui demande  
  
Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Un jour il lui demande  
  
Puis-je faire vos mots-croisés Puis-je faire vos mots-croisés  
  
Il revit son ennemi Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Il revit son ennemi  
  
Et il s'mit à penser Et il s'mit à penser  
  
Mais s'il fut qu'on m'punisse Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Mais s'il fut qu'on m'punisse Que je commette ce meurtre Que je commette ce meurtre  
  
D'vant les gardiens aveugles  
  
Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan D'vant les gardiens aveugles En chien il s'est changé En chien il s'est changé  
  
Le prisonnier alerte Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Le prisonnier alerte Dans la mer s'est jeté Dans la mer s'est jeté  
  
Dès qu'il fut sur les rives Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Dès qu'il fut sur les rives Il se prit à répéter Il se prit à répéter  
  
Je hais vraiment les traîtres Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Je hais vraiment les traîtres Surtout ce rat Queudver Surtout ce rat Queudver  
  
Si j' reviens à Azkaban Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan Si j' reviens à Azkaban Oui je l'aurais tué Oui je l'aurais tué  
  
Dans les prisons d'Azkaban Landidedidoudan didedi landi landidedidoudan  
  
Dans les prisons d'Azkaban y avait un prisonnier  
  
y avait un prisonnier  
  
-------------------------  
  
Don't you trust anyone  
  
Keep your hand on your wand Don't you trust anyone. There's just only one man that you can trust Not a deatheater Not an auror but Him.*  
  
Be the first one to spell Every man can betray There's just only one man who tells the truth Not a deatheater Not an auror but Him.  
  
Don't be a fool for a smile or a kiss Or your spell you might miss Keep your eye on your goal There's just one rule that can save you your life Keep your hand on your knife and the devil in your soul.  
  
Keep your hand on your wand Don't you trust anyone. There's just only one man that you can trust Not a deatheater Not an auror but Him.  
  
Keep your hand on your wand Don't you trust anyone. There's just only one man that you can trust Not a deatheater Not an auror but Him.  
  
Nor an auror but Him. Nor an auror but Him. But Him ...  
  
*Him = bien sûr Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Tout va très bien, monsieur à barbe grise.  
  
Allo allo Fudge , quelles nouvelles ? absent depuis 15 jours, par cheminette, je vous appelle que trouverais-je à mon retour ?  
  
Tout va très bien monsieur à barbe grise Tout va très bien tout va très bien, Pourtant il faut il faut que l'on vous dise Que l'on déplore un tout petit rien Un incident une bévue Vous-Savez-Qui au ministère est apparu  
  
Allo allo Fudge , quelles nouvelles ? Vous savez qui au ministère? Expliquez moi valet fidèle Comment cela a pu se faire ?  
  
Cela n'est rien, monsieur à barbe grise Cela n'est rien, tout va très bien Pourtant il faut il faut que l'on vous dise Que l'on déplore un tout petit rien Il apparut dans l'idiotie Qui détruisit la prophétie Mais à part ca, monsieur à barbe grise Tout va très bien, tout va très bien  
  
Allo allo Fudge , quelles nouvelles ? La prophétie évaporée ? Expliquez moi valet modèle Comment cela c'est il passé ?  
  
Cela n'est rien, monsieur à barbe grise Cela n'est rien, tout va très bien Pourtant il faut il faut que l'on vous dise Que l'on déplore un tout petit rien : Si la prophétie tomba directeur C'est lachée par Harry Potter Mais à part ca, monsieur à barbe grise Tout va très bien, tout va très bien  
  
Allo allo Fudge , quelles nouvelles ? La prophétie est donc partie Expliquez moi car je chancelle comment cela c'est t'il produit  
  
Et bien voilà, monsieur à barbe grise Apprenant que Black était en danger A peine fut-il rev'nu de sa surprise Qu'Harry s'est précipité.  
  
Et c'est alors que des Mangemorts Attaquèrent le garçon en tort Mettant l' chaos dans le ministère Ou se battit Harry Potter Ainsi que les enfants en fuite, La prophétie fut donc détruite Et c'est ainsi que dans ce but Vous savez qui est apparu Mais à part ca monsieur à barbe grise Mais à part ca tout va très bien 


End file.
